Snow Angels
by CyphonFiction
Summary: On their way home, Zim and Danny indulge in an old winter past time.


_One of the CDB oneshots. More CDB information: cdbseries. weebly. com_

_Q  
Q  
Q  
_

**Snow Angels**

"What is this white stuff? My scans say it's water, but it doesn't burn like water does..."

"That's because it's frozen. It's called snow, Zim."

"Snow? What a stupid name. Why do you not simply call it what it is?"

"We do, it's snow. We can't just call it frozen water, there are several different kinds. Ice, snow, sleet, hail, freezing rain."

"You humans are so weird." Zim decided continuing on towards the house.

Danny rolled his eyes as he followed. "What and you're not?"

"Not as weird as you."

"Wait now I'M the weird one?"

"Yes."

Danny shrugged. "Well I do hang out with you. I must be completely insane."

"There there Danny, admittance is the first step to recovery." Zim patted Danny's arm.

"And who told you that?"

"Light did."

"Oh, of course he did." Danny glared at the ground as he thought about Light. It was his fault he was stuck walking home in the snow with Zim in the first place. The older male had decided to play match maker with him. Unfortunately, Light was trying to make him like Zim. Meanwhile, Zim was too oblivious to realize what the manipulator was doing.

"What do you humans do with this 'snow'?" Zim asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing really. We move it out of the way so we can continue our boring lives. Kids love playing in it though."

"Playing in it? How could you ever have fun in this mess?" Zim stuck his tongue out looking skeptical.

"Yeah, you know, snow ball fights, snow men, snow angels... ice skating." Danny threw out the last one wondering if Zim would try it. It would be pretty funny considering it didn't get cold enough for the water to freeze over.

"Snow angels?" Zim spoke up surprising Danny a bit. He hadn't expected the other to pay much attention to that one.

"Yeah snow angels."

"How do you do that?" Zim asked curiously stopping in his tracks and looking up at Danny wide eyed. Danny quickly looked away. He hated when Zim acted innocent, it made him almost seem cute. Especially in the oversize snow clothes he was buried in.

"Well basically you just fall back in the snow, then move your arms and legs." Danny sighed and demonstrated getting up off the ground to show Zim what it looked like. "And it looks like an angel, hence the name."

"Oh oh! Zim shall try!" He flopped back and wiggled around, his large coat making it hard for him to move. Then he rolled over and looked down. His grin fell. "That can't be right."

Danny looked over and cracked up. Zim was so tiny he couldn't manage to move right and his 'angel' looked more like a blob with a trail from where he had rolled away.

"Wow... that's... that's really pathetic Zim."

"Oh like yours is any better!"

"Actually, it is Zim."

"Rr! Zim can do SO much better then you!" Zim shouted trying and failing to make another snow angel. Danny laughed louder at this. "It's not funny!"

"Its totally funny! That one's worse then before!"

"Shut up!" Zim snapped trying again.

Danny had never laughed as long and as loud as he did watching Zim fail at his snow angels. Each somehow worse then the one before, until finally Zim had had enough.

"Argh! This is stupid! Zim hates snow angels!" he shouted crossing his arms and glaring at the snow and his countless blobs.

"Ah, you're only saying that cause you can't do it." Danny rolled his eyes.

"YES!" Zim shouted back at him then started storming away. "Zim s going home!"

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Can't believe I'm doing this... Wait a minute Zim." He called after the Irken quickly catching up to him.

"What do you want?" Zim snapped before he was suddenly lifted off the ground. "AHH! RELEASE ZIM!"

"Shut up, Zim." Danny grumbled carrying the tiny alien to an untouched patch of snow and setting him down on his back. "Now move your arms and legs."Zim pouted but grudgingly did as he was told, moving his limbs a few times before moving to get up.

"Wait." Danny snapped before Zim could muck up the snow angel again. "Let me do it." He lifted Zim fully out of the snow and held him so he could see.

Zim gasped as he stared at it, the only distinguishing snow angel he had made all night, right next to Danny's. Zim grinned wide. "See! Zim can do anything!"

"Sure you can." Danny rolled his eyes and headed for home still holding Zim who by now was shivering from cold and excitement.

"You know Danny, I think mine was better then yours."

Danny growled and resisted throwing Zim into the nearest snowdrift. "Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that."

"I will!" Zim grinned then looked up at Danny innocently. "Can we have hot chocolate when we get home?"

"Why should I-" Danny paused as he looked at Zim, the little alien had that look again, the 'innocent' one. Danny groaned again and sighed. "Okay, we can have hot chocolate."

"YES!" Zim cheered before shivering again and snuggling up in Danny's arms.

Danny sighed again ignoring the gooey feelings in his stomach and the light blush forming on his face. After all, he still hated Zim.


End file.
